


Yellow Eyes

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: After an unexpectedly long mission with the Superior, Saïx comes back changed.





	Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those eyes... they're not yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487786) by atoriv. 



It took all of Lea’s—Axel, Axel, he should’ve gotten that name memorized by now—pitiful self-control to not pace up and down the corridors. How long had they been out now? Missions didn’t normally take that long. And Xemnas _normally_ didn’t go on them in the first place! Something was just _off_ about the whole thing.

Screw it. He had to ask again. Axel made his way to the grey room once more and took a deep breath, trying to stay cool. He might not have feelings anymore, but the _memories_ of those things were damn strong.

“Hey, Lexaeus. Any idea when—”

He interrupted himself when he caught sight of an all-too-familiar mane of blue hair. What? Since when had he been back?

While Axel was still staring, completely flabbergasted, Saïx left the grey room. Maybe he just hadn’t noticed Axel standing there?

“Uh, you know, nevermind.” Axel turned around and hurried after his friend.

 

“Hey, Isa!” He didn’t react, didn’t even slow down. “Uh, sorry, Saïx! C’mon, Hearts or not, you could’ve let me know you were back!” Axel reached out and grabbed Saïx’s shoulder.

He finally stopped and turned around. “What?”

Axel was greeted by the sight of a huge cross-shaped cut on Saïx’s forehead and flinched back. But even more disturbing than that—wounds were to be expected, doing what they did, after all—were his eyes. Isa had blue eyes. Axel had seen them probably more often than his own, he had their color memorized! And yet, the eyes staring back at him were bright yellow.

“What the hell happened?” Trying to shake off the first shock, Axel caught up with Saïx, walking side by side with him now.

“One of the Heartless proved stronger than we’d expected.”

“Not that! Well, that, too, but I mean your eyes!” Heartless didn’t normally change people’s eye colors, did they? Besides, that wasn’t all that seemed different, though Axel couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Nothing happened to my eyes.”

Axel tilted his head to the side. That was pretty obviously a lie. But, well, if Isa—Saïx—didn’t want to talk about it, fine. At least he was back in one piece.

“All right then.” Axel shrugged. “So, you want to get some ice cream?”

He tried to ignore the strange sensation that something had changed. Whatever his name was, Heart or no Heart, this was still his best friend. Nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that pic and had an idea, I guess.  
> (Not like I have a ton of college projects that need doing. But, well, for my boys... <3)


End file.
